


Reuinted

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Fangs Fogarty [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breakup, F/M, Future, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Y/N returns home three years after graduation only to come face to face with the light of her life, Fangs Fogarty. However, it is soon exposed that it’s impossible for things to go back to the way they were.Word Count: 1.8K





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series Summary: 
> 
> SS Serpent Fangs Fogarty is finally content with himself; he has an apprenticeship, his very own trailer and has gotten over the lost love of his life. But, what will happen when that said love reappears?

Fangs Fogarty cursed under his breath as he dropped a spanner on the ground, one hand deep under a car’s hood as he attempted to hold something in place as the other now reaches down, fingers stretching as far as they could to retrieve the tool. He was usually more focused than this, but today was an off day, as if he expected something out of the ordinary to happen. And he was waiting for it. It took longer than Fangs had hoped, but he was now an apprentice at the Southside Garage at the ripe age of 21, doing what he did best with his mechanical background and knowledge. Seemingly, he was a natural, and only a few steps closer to owning a Garage of his own. After Graduation a few years ago, he focused his energy on the Southside Serpents - completing a multitude of jobs and missions of all sorts so that he could sort out a comfortable life for his mom. When satisfied, he finally moved out and into his own place; which his best friend Sweet Pea dedicates as Fangs’ very own Bachelor Pad. However, he didn’t use it much for ‘bacheloring’, especially since he lost the love of his life and his High School sweetheart - YOU.

You and Fangs as a couple were unstoppable, invincible, incredible. The kind of couple that others wanted to be and be with as you both ruled the halls of Southside High, and later on, Riverdale High. Closer to Graduation, you started discussing your future together; how you’d get married and have children, Fangs would become a mechanic and you a doctor, still living your lives under the love and protection of the Serpent gang. Everything was looking bright and hopeful until the day you left Riverdale. Three years later and that goodbye still played on both your minds, the tears you shed and the punches Fangs threw. In order for your future to play out, you had to leave the small town and set off for bigger and better things. Your father, a well respected Serpent, forced you to get out of Riverdale as he paid for your University admission and an apartment far far away. Fangs didn’t want you to go; for days he was on his hands and knees begging both you and your father, but it was unfortunately just a situation that had to happen as it was planned. Your cheeks were stained with tears after you had gone, whilst Fang’s bedroom wall had numerous holes from where his fist had been thrown through. You tried to reach out to him but his heart was too shattered, leaving him unable to answer back. Eventually, you stopped trying and left the love of your life behind. Meanwhile, it took him longer but he managed to convince himself that you were in the past. Toni Topaz and Sweet Pea would say otherwise though.

Fangs’ hand finally got hold of the spanner, a sigh of relief when he dragged it toward him and returned to fixing what was broken. He found tranquility and contentedness whilst he was working with mechanics, his mentality believing that everything has a place and everything broken can be fixed. His head was deep under the hood of the car when he heard his name being called, breaking out of his focus he turned around and grabbed a nearby rag to wipe the oil residue from his hands. “Eddie, what’s up?” He said as his eyebrows raised, the rag now tossed over his shoulder. “I gotta make a call, can you sort out this customer? Young lady out the front, some fancy model car.” Fangs nodded his head in response, making his way to the garage entrance. As he neared, he stopped in his path, eyes instantly drawn to the back figure of the girl in front of him, more specifically her curves. All that he could think in that moment was, ‘fuck she is hot.’ His eyes focusing down lower before the girl turned around, her soft face hardening immediately as she realized who was standing in front her, “Fangs?” Voice barely audible and full of disbelief, as Fangs’ eyes now traveled up the front of her body. His face hardened in a similar way before quickly gulping back, “Y/N?”

You weren’t sure whether you were seeing a ghost or an angel - hell, you missed him and never thought you’d see him again, but he also looked as beautiful as he was the day you two parted. There was a strange silence between you both before Fangs eventually cleared his throat, having to look away and look back to make sure you were really in front of him. He wanted to scream just how much he missed you, but all that he could come up with was a quiet and hesitant, “Hey.” You offered him a small smile, trying to hold back your tears as you remember the last time you saw him, three long years ago. Taking a step forward, you crossed your arms over your chest, letting out a small chuckle, “So, you work here, huh? Makes sense, mechanics always was your dream.” Your smile was still plastered across your face even though your bottom lip was starting to quiver. Fangs threw an arm behind his head as he nodded in reply, “Wasn’t the only future I dreamt of, but yeah.” You never knew how much words could hurt until Fangs had spoken is, a piercing pain starting in your chest - it was like your heart was breaking all over again. You attempted to shake it off and continued to smile before turning to face your car, nervously running your hand across it. As you looked away, he mentally cursed at himself for his inability to keep his thoughts and words separate, knowing well that his filter was turned off when it came to you.

He walked past you to the hood of the car, gazing over the engine and its engineered surroundings. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when he noticed the clearly expensive and European parts that built up your car’s motor. “So, what’s the problem?” He had asked, not giving you any sort of eye contact - you didn’t blame him. You lent on the front passenger door to keep your distance, clearing your own throat to break your silence, “Acceleration is weak, engine performance isn’t as strong. Had a couple of issues on the drive over, thought I’d come get it checked out.” What you wanted to say but didn’t was something alone the lines of, ‘not that I thought you would be here’. Fangs nodded his head and started to tinker with a few bits and pieces, after a while, pulling out a part and taking a closer look. “You need a new spark plug, shouldn’t take too long to fit in.” He mumbled and headed off out the back somewhere, leaving you to process what is actually happening.

Your gaze was drifting around the garage when he returned, noticing that he looked away when you turned to him. He started to fiddle under the cars hood again as you waited in silence - what was there to say after all this time? You missed him, and he knew well that you did after the numerous texts and calls which he left unanswered. Now you were starting to wonder whose fault this really is. “Y/N?” Your view focused on Fangs as his hand waved in front of your face, clearly trying to get your attention but you must have zoned out. “Why are you back in Riverdale?” He said again after realizing that you were now listening to him. “My dad’s sick again, it’s pretty bad this time. He needed someone with him until, you know…” Fangs nodded as he immediately understood what you were saying, his mom keeping him regularly updated on your father’s terminal illness for a while now. Alike Fangs’ mom, your dad was a single parent, and you were his only child - only family. He came to visit you a few times over the past few years, but decided it was best if he stayed home with the protection of the Serpents to care and nurse him when needed. You obliged knowing that it was best. “Your dad’s a fighter, ya know. Still turns up to those damn Serpents meetings, always having something to say. He’s not letting go for a long time.” Fangs told you as he briefly places his hand over yours, finally smiling which made your heart skip a beat.

Not too long had past before he was finally finished with your car, wiping his hands on his trusty yet dirty rag. “How much do I owe you?” You asked as you dug through your purse, Fangs holding up his hands and shaking his head, “Nuh, don’t worry about it. It’s on me. No Serpent stands alone, right?” He recited the well known law, it still managed to be etched in the back of your mind. “Well, I’ve got to owe you something, Fangs. Serpent law or not.” He chuckled under his breath before a smirk grew upon his lips, seconds away from making a suggestion before your phone started to ring. The piercing tone made you both sigh as you excused yourself, answering with terms of endearment to the person on the other line. Fangs froze in place as he head you say “Hey there baby”, his body unable to move despite his heart rate rising by the second. You didn’t realize what you said as you turned back to face him, confused on his now pale complexion - he looked absolutely terrible.

“Fangs, are you okay?” You asked him as you moved closer to place your hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. His eyebrows furrowed again, however this time it was in anger rather than confusion, “Who were you talking to?” You inhaled sharply at his question, putting together the pieces. Biting down on your lip, you chose to look off to the side, not sure if you could make eye contact, “That was my boyfriend, Adam. He’s going to stay with us while I look after my dad.” Fangs chuckled one more time, only sarcasm and disbelief dripping from it as his hands were thrown in the air, “Of course you have a fucking boyfriend. You know what? Don’t worry, you owe me nothing. At all. It’s on me, I’m not looking for anything as payback.” He grunted through gritted teeth, charging straight for the back of the garage again and disappearing behind a door labelled ‘Staff Only’. This certainly was not how you pictured your day to pan out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fangs comes face to face with Y/N once again, and the addition of her ivy league boyfriend, he learns that everything in her relationship isn’t as sweet as it seems.
> 
> Word Count: 2.5K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series summary: SS Serpent Fangs Fogarty is finally content with himself; he has an apprenticeship, his very own trailer and has gotten over the lost love of his life. But, what will happen when that said love reappears?

“Earth to Fangs, you okay? You look a little spaced out?” Toni Topaz exclaimed as her hand waved in front of Fangs Fogarty’s face, his thoughts evidently elsewhere. He had found himself at the Whyte Wyrm with his two best friends, and even though he was physically there, his mental state was still running around the idea of your return to Riverdale. He suddenly jerked his head to the side when he felt Sweet Pea hit his shoulder, his teeth crunching together as a glare shot the tall Serpent’s way. “I’ve had a shit day, okay? Just get me a few more drinks and everything will be right as fucking rain.” He scoffed before throwing the remaining liquid in his bottle back, polishing off his third beer of the night. Usually, Fangs wasn’t as anger-fueled as he was in this moment, indicating to Toni and Sweet Pea that something major must have happened. The pink haired girl who stood behind the bar retrieved another beer and placed it on the counter when she noticed the door to the Whyte Wyrm opening, a familiar figure appearing from the darkness of the night.

“Holy shit, isn’t that… that looks like Y/N, right?” She said as she lent down between Fangs and Sweet Pea, all three sets of eyes fixated on you as you entered the bar by the side of your Serpent father and an unknown person. Sweet Pea bit his bottom lip and released a small groan, “Looks like an older and extremely hotter version of her, yeah.” Now it was Fangs’ turn to hit Sweets’ shoulder, cursing under his breath as he looked away from you. Toni noticed Fangs’ hesitation which provoked her to place her hand on his shoulder, soothingly rubbing her thumb into his shirt. “Do you want me to call her over? It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other, and since you guys have talked… unless, you already have talked… is that what’s wrong?” Toni’s query came due because of Fangs’ ambivalence toward hearing about you, her tone provoking Sweet Pea to look across to his friend with a hunched eyebrow. Fangs’ grip tightened around the neck of his beer bottle as he remained silent, hoping that they would drop the conversation. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to talk to you - hell, the moment he saw you at the garage he fell in love with you all over again. But the pain of knowing that you’re not his anymore and he isn’t yours was too overwhelming for him to bare.

Fangs was moments away from leaving the Wrym and dodging you on the way out until you caught eye contact with your pink haired friend, both girls releasing an excited squeal which was ‘bursting eardrum’ worthy. He knew that his chance to slip away was now gone as he sunk into his bar stool and stared at the stained counter top. You quickly carried yourself over to where your old brat pack was sitting, Toni removing herself from behind the bar and engulfing you in an overdue hug. “Y/N! It’s been too long, way too long.” She said as her arms squeezed your frame, you emitting a soft chuckle in response. She eventually look a step back and let her hands sit on your shoulders, quickly giving you a once over as she took in your differences. You were taller, your body more curvaceous, skin glowing, smile still as big as your heart. “I don’t know if I could handle it if you left me alone with these two idiots again,” She said with a pout as Sweet Pea stood behind her, carefully moving Toni out of the way. “Look at you, the princess is now a fucking queen. C’mere.” The tallest Serpent cooed, also engulfing you in a very tight embrace. You slightly coughed from being squeezed too tightly, smiling as you pushed him away from you, “Always the charmer, Sweets. Wouldn’t expect any less from you”.

You looked off to the side and noticed that Fangs was still sitting in his same position, staring at the counter top, white knuckles squeezing his half drunken beer. “Hey Fangs.” You said softly, but he didn’t have the audacity to turn and face you, instead just mumbling a ‘hey’ under his voice. Yu couldn’t help but frown at his lack of acknowledgement. “Uh, Y/N? Who’s this standing behind you?” Toni smiled as her voice broke you from your focus, your eyes widening when you turned to see your guest looking awkwardly uncomfortable. “Fuck, sorry. Toni, Sweet Pea… Fangs… this is Adam. He accompanied me from New York, and also happens to be -” “Her boyfriend of two years.” Adam interjected with a cocky tone in his voice, a devilish smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. Sweet Pea and Toni briefly shared a glance of surprise and confusion - mostly due to the fact that you chose to be with this high and mighty ivy league Frat boy. He was a definite opposite to what Fangs Fogarty portrayed and stood for, which is why it seemed so out of character for you to be with him, let alone for two years.

Your friends remained speechless as they gave him a small welcoming nod, the silence threatened by a slurred scoff coming from behind you all. Fangs, of course, wasn’t in a happy place to begin the night and now it had just gotten even worse. He stood from his stool and stumbled across the Wyrm, bumping into bodies along the way. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and ran after him so that he his friend’s drunken state didn’t get him into any trouble. Toni stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back, digging the points of her boots into the hardwood floor. “You guys want a drink?” She eventually said, trying to draw your attention away from Fangs as he drunkenly argued with Sweet Pea across the room. “That’d be great tones, just the old usual for me.” You sighed out before taking a seat on the still warm barstools, Adam instantly sitting next to you, “I’ll grab a Sazerac, not too chilled.” Toni once again feel into an awkward hole, her eyebrow raising at how particular your boyfriend was. “All I’ve got is beer. Not imported. Not not too chilled. Just beer. What we have is what you get.” Adam scoffed at her reply, waving his hand as if to say ‘yeah, whatever’ before pulling out his phone and tapping away. Toni wasn’t impressed as she side-eyed you which provoked you to mouth an apology, sharing a sad sincere smile.

Meanwhile, Sweet Pea had just spent the last ten minutes listening to Fangs about your encounter at the garage. The tall Serpent wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol which caused his sudden rage, or the fact that he still wasn’t over you, but either way Fangs’ wasn’t acting anything like his ol’ humble self. And frankly, Sweet Pea was worried. “Dude… dude! You need to breathe, calm down. You’re going to fucking burst if you keep going on like this.” He spoke with both hands on Fangs’ shoulders, trying to restrain his friend, but Fangs was’t having it. “Sh-she fucking left! We had plans together… we were gonna move in, have a kid, I was going to ask her to marry me… then she fucking leaves. And when she decides to come back, it’s with that… that jerk off over there!” His anger was evident in both his voice and the punch he threw at the adjacent wall, many of the Serpents in the bar stopping and staring at the fiasco he was causing.

After Toni had provided you with your drinks and had the pleasure of overhearing conversations she wishes she could ignore, she made her way over to her friends with a matching expression of concern. “How’s it going over here?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she examined the freshly made hole. “There’s progress, he’s actually talking now.” Sweet Pea replied back as his hand patted Fangs’ shoulder, “How’s it going over at the bar?” “Terribly… that Adam guy is such a jackass. He talks to Y/N like she’s trash. And every time I try to put him in his damn place, she just looks at me with those big eyes and shakes her head as if she’s scared of him getting mad.” Fangs’ attention had instantly piqued. He pushed himself from the wall as if he was about to barge over to you, but Sweet Pea held his arm out to stop him. “Woah there, lover boy. This isn’t your fight. Y/N’s a tough girl, she’ll kick his ass if she has to.” This only made Fangs growl as he tried to shove past his friend, however the taller Serpent always managed to use his height to his advantage, shifting his weight to make himself unmovable. “Dude, come on. I need to protect her. I promised that I’d always protect her, damn it. Let me go!” “No, you don’t need to to protect her. You’re not her boyfriend, Fogarty! She doesn’t need you around anymore!”

Sweet Pea took a step back as he realized what he had said, instantly regretting his words as they fell from his mouth. He brought a hand up to his head before running it through his hair, “Fangs… man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like -” “You’re right. She doesn’t need me. She’s made it fucking clear as day.” Toni tried to reach out for Fangs as he walked passed her, purposely moving his arm so that she couldn’t get a hold. He couldn’t bring himself to look at you as he headed for the entrance to the Whyte Wyrm, disappearing into the night. “I didn’t mean it like that, Toni…” Sweet Pea spoke so softly, disappointed at himself for poking a sleeping bear. “I know. He has to get over her, but it’s hard when he’s still in love. Just give him some time to adapt to the situation, he’ll come around.” She replied to him, an arm wrapping around his side before pulling him into her. It was a moment later when she looked back to the bar but noticed you and Adam were missing, her eyes searching around the bar until she saw you speaking to your father. She studied your expression as you appeared tired - probably from the constant arguing you were doing with your boyfriend ever since you two arrived. You kissed your father’s head and went straight for the door to leave, Adam hot on your heels with a fiery aura about him. Toni suddenly knew that something didn’t feel right.

Fangs was pushed up against one of the walls of the Wyrm, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he studied the bruised knuckles her received earlier. He couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that the damage he caused to the wall inside was only because he was picturing your boyfriend’s cocky face where his fist landed. Only if that was real. His ears pricked up when he heard your voice, standing back and out of view as you and Adam burst through the door. The cold night air suddenly hit you, immediately causing your arms to wrap around your small frame. Adam, however, took pride in the fact that he was wearing a jacket and happily zipped it up whilst he smirked at you. “God, you’re such an asshole.” You muttered as you headed for your car. Adam scoffed and clicked his tongue, “At least I’m not from some poverty rundown town full of creepy gangs and scum. I still can’t believe you actually came from this place. What kind of shitty parents would let their kid grow up in this hellhole?” You tried to bite down as he spoke as you did many times before, not wanting to snap and scare him off with your Southside Serpent strength.

“Come on, Y/N… you can be so much better than this place. Let’s just get in the car and drive home, I can’t be in a town that barely has greenery on the trees let alone actual grass.” You gulped back as you tried to not let the threat of tears fall from your eyes. Your opened the door without looking at him, gesturing toward the inside. “Get in the fucking car, Adam. We’re going back to the trailer. My father’s trailer, the only family that I have left, who by the way is dying. Then we’re going to discuss this like normal couples, not like fucking animals. And if you want to go back to New York, then you can… just know that if you leave me here, you’ll also be leaving behind our relationship because it’ll be over. Got it?” You heard him scoff again alongside the tapping of his phone - that damn phone - before he slid into the car, muttering a ‘whatever’ as he did so. Fangs was watching your fight from not too far away, the cigarette that was in his mouth was now squished into the gravel under his boots, his fists balled by his sides. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily, thinking about how he would happy kill that son of a bitch for degrading you like that, for degrading his girl. He watched you two drive off, only to notice the heartbreak on your face as you left. It was the same expression you had when you had to say goodbye to him only a few years ago. It hurt him. Still in his drunkenness state, he started to walk to your father’s trailer, wanting to give your boyfriend a piece of your mind as well as you a piece of his heart.

It was a while before he arrived, a sense of accomplishment rushing over him as he managed to dodge any trouble on the long leisurely walk over. He stumbled up to the familiar trailer, remembering all of the times you two had spent outside and inside this old rusty thing. He noticed that the car you two drove over was missing, and he suddenly thought of the worst - what if you crashed the car? what if you went back to new york? was he too late? Fangs ran up the stairs to your door, his hand banging against it as he called out your name. It was only a second or two later before you opened it, and Fangs immediately noticed that something did indeed go wrong. Your face was red, eyes puffy and swollen, damp from crying. Your cheek also harbored a faint outline of a hand, Adam’s hand. “Did he hurt you?’ Fangs asked as he carefully reached out to your face, the back of his hand lightly dragging over your battle wound. You flinched for a moment before looking away, trying to focus on anything else but the sympathetic expression on his face. “He didn’t like that I broke up with him.” You chuckled under your breath, out of disbelief more than anything. “I can’t believe him… he just… I’m so stupid, I should have seen this coming. Such an idiotic move to ignore him.” You spoke, your voice shaking and hesitant as you moved to the side, opening the doorway for Fangs to enter, “Did you want to come in?” He just offered you a sad smile and obliged, making sure to shut the trailer door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine


End file.
